


Writing References

by Rhysand_vs_Fenrys



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: Good Writing, Other, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys/pseuds/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys
Summary: Some references and checklists I created for writers, including "The Ridiculous Ground-Up World Building Sheet" with over 1,000 questions and "The Ridiculous Ground-Up Character Building Sheet", then deviating to general writing tips.





	1. Chapter 1

What follows is an exhaustive list of questions for world building. YOU should be able to answer all of these questions, and your readers should be able to answer a fair amount by the end of your story or series.

Generally for world building I recommend picking a modern-day country or region for actual geographical/climate world building, and an ancient empire or two to help you answer the other questions. 

You may not need to answer all questions, I doubled many for urban vs rural settings and some questions are repeated in various sections. Also, the term “destitute” is used to mark the lowest levels of society (in some stories that can mean slaves or servants). Just FYI.

**What follows is 1,045++ Questions, and I do recommend answering them for each country on your map (if they play a role in the story)...**

 

##  **The Ridiculous Ground-Up World Building Sheet**

**Geography (Overall Map)**

  1. How much land covers the map?
    1. Is it flat, hilly, or mountainous?
  2. Are there any major bodies of water (ie. lakes, rivers, oceans)?
    1. If lakes or rivers, where are the highlands or mountains that would feed them?
  3. Is the land largely hospitable or not?
  4. Are there any major land features (rock formations, desert, forest, canyon, etc.)?
  5. What type(s) of soil- sand, dirt, clay, rock, etc.?
    1. What color is it (ie. red vs brown dirt)?
  6. Where are the highlands?
  7. Where are the lowlands?



**Climate and Weather**

  1. Is the land arid (desert), moderate (kinda medium), lush (green), or swampy?
    1. What real-world regions or countries are similar?
  2. Does it rain?
    1. On average, how much?
    2. Does it flood (or where does it flood)?
      1. How often
    3. What is the “rainy season”?
    4. Are there any structural features to handle heavy rain?
  3. Does it snow?
    1. On average, how much?
    2. What is the “snowy season”?
    3. Are there any structural features to handle heavy snow?
  4. Are there thunderstorms?
    1. Are they common?
    2. How severe?
    3. What time of year?
    4. Are there tornadoes?
      1. Severity?
      2. Average strength?
    5. Hail?
      1. How large?
      2. How common?
  5. Are there hurricanes?
    1. What time of year?
    2. How severe?
    3. How common?
  6. When is Spring?
    1. What’s the average weather?
    2. Average high?
    3. Average low?
    4. What’s a good spring day?
    5. What’s a bad spring day?
    6. Which (good or bad) is most common?
  7. When is Summer?
    1. What’s the average weather?
    2. Average high?
    3. Average low?
    4. What’s a good summer day?
    5. What’s a bad summer day?
    6. Which (good or bad) is most common?
  8. When is Fall?
    1. What’s the average weather?
    2. Average high?
    3. Average low?
    4. What’s a good fall day?
    5. What’s a bad fall day?
    6. Which (good or bad) is most common?
  9. When is Winter?
    1. What’s the average weather?
    2. Average high?
    3. Average low?
    4. What’s a good winter day?
    5. What’s a bad winter day?
    6. Which (good or bad) is more common?
  10. Are there winter storms?
    1. How common?
    2. How severe?
    3. What are the conditions like?
  11. What steps do the people take to combat extreme weather?
    1. Are there flood protections?
    2. Storm protections?
    3. Avalanche protections?
    4. Hurricane protections?
  12. Are homes above or below ground?
    1. Below ground is common in extreme heat or cold for thermal insulation.
  13. Are homes on stilts?
    1. Stilts are common in flood-prone areas.



**Geography (Humanoid or Other)**

  1. What areas of your map are habitable?
    1. What areas aren’t?
  2. How much population can your area sustain?
    1. What is the current population (the closer to the above answer, the more scarce resources are)?
  3. Is the population generally increasing or decreasing?
    1. What factors are contributing to this?
  4. Is the population isolated (unable to come or go from map)?
    1. If yes, why?
    2. If no, what routes are there in and out?
  5. Which waterways are navigable?
  6. Were they always, or were steps taken to add or expand existing channels?
    1. How recently?



**Race**

  1. Did the population migrate onto the map or have they been there for 3,000+ years?
    1. Race matches climate conditions
  2. If population migrated onto the map, what geographic or climate difficulties might they face?
    1. People with darker skin in far-northern climates may face vitamin deficiency due to lack of sunlight.
    2. People with lighter skin in tropical or equatorial climates may face exhaustion/burns from too much sunlight.
  3. Identify 1-2 real-world countries or regions that match your prepared map, what race would they suggest?
    1. More direct sunlight (closer to the equator and more heat) means darker skin tone.
    2. Less direct sunlight (further north or south) means lighter skin tone.
    3. Skin tone has evolutionary kinship with geographic conditions
  4. What hair colors are most common in majority population?
  5. What eye colors are most common in majority population?
  6. What race is most common in minority populations?
  7. What hair colors are most common?
  8. What eye colors are most common?
  9. Are other races common on the map?
  10. Where would people of other races come from?



**Daily Needs**

  1. What is the primary source of drinkable water?
    1. What is a secondary source?
  2. What is the primary source of utility water (sewage, laundry, etc.)?
  3. What gets water to the area (river, aqueduct, underground spring, etc.)?
  4. What gets water from the source to people (buckets, plumbing, etc.)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. Is there any water purification system?
  6. Is water clean and drinkable for---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. Are there sewers or drainage gutters?
  8. What takes waste from the home (sewage, bucket, etc.)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  9. What lights the home at night?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  10. What heats the home?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  11. What cools the home (if anything)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  12. What other sources of power or fuel are there?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  13. What land is farmable?
    1. How much food can be grown?
    2. Is food growth at maximum efficiency?
  14. Identify 5 fruits that might grow in the local climate.
    1. 5 vegetables?
  15. Main sources of protein (meats, nuts, beans, etc.)?
  16. What might grow in an orchard?



**Other Utilities**

  1. Other than food, water, and sewage what other utilities might there be?
  2. How do people communicate across a city?
    1. How do people communicate across a village?
    2. How do people communicate city to city?
  3. How fast is emergency information disseminated from one part of the map to the other?
  4. What is the public communication system (town crier, signal fire, etc.)?
  5. What is the emergency alert system?
  6. How does news spread?
  7. Is there any form of print news?
    1. What does that look like?
    2. Who has access to it?
    3. How do they access it?
    4. Who controls it?
    5. Is the information 100% accurate and trustworthy?
  8. Is there any form of radio news?
    1. What does it look like?
    2. Who has access to it?
    3. How do they access it?
    4. Who controls it?
    5. Is the information 100% accurate and trustworthy?
  9. Is there any form of video news?
    1. What does it look like?
    2. Who has access to it?
    3. How do they access it?
    4. Who controls it?
    5. Is the information 100% accurate and trustworthy?
  10. Are there books?
    1. Who has access to them?
    2. What classes are literate (rich, average, poor, lowest class)?
    3. Are books plentiful, or more of a rarity?
    4. Are they censored in any way?
    5. How are they copied (printed vs handwritten)?
  11. Are there libraries?
    1. How big are they?
    2. Who is allowed in?
    3. Are books available in multiple languages?
  12. How are fires handled?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  13. Is there a fire department of some sort-
  14. City:
  15. Country:
  16. What architectural or material features might be in place to ease the spread of fire?
  17. How great a threat is a fire to the homes/businesses in the surrounding area
  18. City:
  19. Country:



**Travel and Roadways**

  1. Where are the roads?
  2. What are they paved with in--
    1. Cities:
    2. Towns:
    3. Villages:
    4. Countryside:
    5. Main roads between cities:
  3. What kinds of vehicles travel the roads (horses, wagons, cars, etc.)?
  4. How busy are the roads?
    1. Cities:
    2. Towns:
    3. Villages:
    4. Countryside:
    5. Main roads between cities:
  5. Who builds the roads (crews vs military)?
  6. Are road conditions generally good or bad (smooth vs damaged)?
    1. Cities:
    2. Towns:
    3. Villages:
    4. Countryside:
    5. Main roads between cities:
  7. Who repairs the roads?
  8. Are there any mysterious paths?
    1. Who made them?
    2. For what purpose?



**Cities**

  1. Where are the major cities?
  2. What major forms of transportation lead into them (ie. roads or navigable waterways)?
  3. How big is each city?
    1. Population:
    2. Size:
  4. How long have the cities been there?
  5. Are there any defense or architectural features reminiscent of past events?
  6. Who built the city (if different from story-current populace)?
    1. Why this location?
    2. Strategic benefits to location:
    3. Trade benefits to location:
  7. Are there city walls?
    1. Have they ever been breached?
  8. What defenses might they have?
  9. How close are houses?
    1. Is there overcrowding?
  10. Do people help one another in times of need?
  11. Any sense of community from people within the city?
    1. Within city regions?
      1. Rich:
      2. Average:
      3. Poor:
      4. Destitute:
    2. Within neighborhoods?
      1. Rich:
      2. Average:
      3. Poor:
      4. Destitute:
  12. How are the destitute treated?
  13. How are orphans treated?



**Homes (Cities)**

  1. What are walls built out of--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  2. What are roofs built out of and how often does it need replacing--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  3. What serves as windows (ie, glass or shutters)--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  4. What kind of flooring is used--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. Rugs or other floor coverings?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  6. Where do the materials for those homes come from?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. How many rooms might a home have?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. Do people paint their homes? What colors?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  9. What decorations might a home have (Exterior)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute
  10. What decorations might a home have (Interior)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute



**Villages and Country**

  1. Where are other villages located?
    1. Why are they in those spots?
  2. What is the main trade of that village (ie. agriculture, mining, etc.)?
  3. How close (geographically) are homes in the village?
  4. How close are the people of the village as a community?
  5. Do villagers help one another in times of need?
    1. If no, why not?
  6. How are homeless or destitute treated in the village?
  7. Who is the richest person in the village and how do they interact with others?
  8. How are orphans treated?



**Homes (Villages and Country)**

  1. What are walls built out of--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  2. What are roofs built out of and how often does it need replacing--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  3. What serves as windows (ie, glass or shutters)--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  4. What kind of flooring is used--
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. Rugs or other floor coverings?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  6. Where do the materials for those homes come from?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. How many rooms might a home have?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. Do people paint their homes? What colors?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  9. What decorations might a home have (Exterior)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  10. What decorations might a home have (Interior)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:



**Food**

  1. What do people eat for breakfast:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  2. What do people eat for lunch:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  3. What do people eat for dinner:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  4. What do people eat for snacks:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  5. What are traditional foods:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  6. What are sweets or desserts:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  7. What are street foods:
    1. Average:
    2. Cheap:
    3. Traditional:
  8. How common is food (rare vs plentiful)?
    1. City:
    2. Country:



**Trade**

  1. What are the 5 main imports?
    1. Where do they come from?
  2. What are the 5 main exports?
    1. Where are they going?
  3. What infrastructure is in place to facilitate imports/exports and where?
    1. Roads?
    2. Trains?
    3. Boats?
    4. Caravans?
    5. Warehouses?
  4. Is there an office that manages trade (Guilds or otherwise)?
    1. Who appoints the head of trade?
  5. What sort of demand is there for your 5 imports?
    1. Who is buying them (rich vs poor)?
  6. What are 5 imported foods?
  7. What are 5 exported foods?
  8. How does trade bring foreigners into the area?
    1. Do they stay to live?
    2. Are they generally welcomed?
    3. What stories or knowledge might they pass along (Not necessarily plot-based)?
    4. Is the language of traders commonly spoken, or do they speak the local dialects?
  9. What strains might there be on trade (ie. war, disputes, etc.)?
  10. What factors benefit or harm trade?
    1. Droughts in foreign lands helping agricultural exports?
    2. Wars in other lands?
    3. New peace between lands?



**Economics**

  1. What percentage of the population would be considered---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  2. Who is generally getting wealthier---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  3. Who is generally losing money or status---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  4. Is there mobility between classes and how might it be achieved---
    1. Rich to Average:
    2. RIch to Poor:
    3. Rich to Destitute:
    4. Average to Rich:
    5. Average to Poor:
    6. Average to Destitute:
    7. Poor to Rich:
    8. Poor to Average:
    9. Poor to Destitute:
    10. Destitute to Rich
    11. Destitute to Average:
    12. Destitute to Poor:
  5. What new trade or business opportunities are available?
    1. What old trade or business opportunities are failing?
  6. What age do people enter the work force:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. What are the working conditions like:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. Are people optimistic about the economy?
    1. Who?
  9. Are people pessimistic about the economy?
    1. Who?
  10. Is the overall government happy with the direction things are going?
    1. If ‘no’, what are they doing to change it?
  11. Are people generally paid enough to live off of?
  12. What is the primary form of currency?
  13. What form does currency take (coin or paper money)?
  14. Is currency minted per-ruler (ie. With the ruler’s face on it)?
    1. How common is currency from the days of the old ruler?
    2. What other faces might appear on different denominations?
  15. How are prices of goods measured (gold, silver, copper, etc.) for---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  16. Is currency global, or per-nation?
    1. Where might people go to get money changed if necessary?
    2. How common is it to own foreign currency?
    3. Do city businesses accept foreign currency?



**Government & Ruling Class**

  1. What is the supreme leader of the land called?
    1. How are they chosen (birthright, election)?
    2. How do they traditionally assume power?
    3. How long are they in power for?
    4. How long has the current supreme leader been in power?
    5. Are they a good or bad leader?
      1. What is some legislation they have championed or passed to demonstrate that?
    6. What was their first law (generally considered setting the tone for their rule)?
    7. What has flourished under their rule (arts, trade, military, crime)
  2. Who is the 2nd most powerful figure in the land?
  3. Are there large governing bodies (ie. Parliament, congress, etc.)?
    1. How many of them are there?
    2. What are they called?
    3. How many members do each have?
    4. What are members called?
    5. How do they keep the supreme leader in check?
    6. What is the supreme leader’s relationship with them?
    7. Do they generally approve or disapprove of the supreme leader?
  4. What are local officials called?
  5. Do people have a positive or negative view of the government?
  6. Is the government corrupt?
    1. How badly?
    2. How can they be bought?
    3. Do they abuse the people with their power?
  7. What government programs or policies positively impact---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. What government programs or policies negatively impact---
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  9. How are people informed of new laws or policies?
  10. How are government figures chosen?



**Military**

  1. How big of a role does the military play in government?
  2. Does the military approve of the supreme leader?
  3. Does the military approve of the government?
  4. How big of a role does the military play in daily life?
  5. If set in a city, where is the military housed?
    1. Trained?
  6. Where do military supplies come from (ie. armor, horses, swords, etc.)?
  7. What branches of the military are there (ie. Infantry, cavalry, etc.)
    1. What is the dominant branch, if any?
    2. What are the leaders of each branch called?
    3. Identify some forts to place on your map in strategic locations.
  8. What are non-fighting jobs of the military (ie. building roads or forts)?
  9. Who can be a member of the military (gender, race, social class)?
  10. Are other genders allowed in the military?
  11. Is any gender, religion, race, or social class banned from serving?
    1. Why?
  12. How does one come to be in the military (choice, conscription, etc.)?
  13. Can people be forced to serve as punishment for a crime?
  14. Does military service enable social mobility?
  15. Is military service short or long term?
    1. How can one go about leaving the military?
  16. Where is the military trained?
    1. Pro Tip: Different branches tend to train in different forts.
  17. Do other branches of the military get along with one another?
    1. What rivalries might there be (Ie. army vs navy)
  18. How old are each branch?
  19. How is the power structure?
  20. What type of warfare do they engage in (guerilla vs line-up-first)?
  21. Who pays for the equipment and armor (government or individual)?
  22. What does the armor/weapons of average soldiers look like?
    1. What materials are they made from?
  23. What does the armor/weapons of commanders or higher-ranking soldiers look like?
    1. What materials are they made from?



**Family**

  1. What is the average family size?
  2. Is there social bias towards child gender (ie. male children holding priority)?
  3. Can families generally feed their children?
  4. What happens if a family cannot take care of a child?
  5. How common is adoption?
  6. Is there any form of birth control?
    1. How affordable is it?
    2. How effective is it?
    3. How commonly is it used?
    4. Does it face any opposition (Government, religioius, etc.)?



**Religion and Morality**

  1. What is the primary religion (monotheistic or polytheistic)?
  2. Are secondary religions allowed by the government?
  3. How do religions get along with one another?
  4. Do God(s) or mythical beings interact with daily life?
    1. How often?
    2. Do people generally accept it or is it a surprise?
  5. How much pull in society do priests/priestesses hold?
  6. How much pull in government do priests/priestesses hold?
  7. Who becomes a priest/priestess?
    1. What is the process?
  8. Are sacrifices demanded by the God(s)?
    1. What kind of sacrifices?
  9. What holidays might be celebrated?
  10. Who is the primary God(s)?
  11. Who might people pray to do for day-to-day matters if different?
  12. What would the religious body like to see changed in society?
    1. Why has that change not been made?
  13. Do people generally follow the teachings of the religious body or ignore it?
  14. Is the RELIGIOUS BODY generally pro or anti---
    1. Other religions:
    2. Foreigners:
    3. LGBT:
    4. Birth Control:
    5. Abortion:
  15. What punishment does the religious body advocate for anyone who goes against their teachings?
    1. Extreme (Death):
    2. Extreme (Not-Death)
    3. Average:
    4. Light Punishment:
  16. Does the government allow these punishments?
  17. Are government officials members of the primary religion?
  18. Is the supreme leader a member of the primary religion?
  19. How long has the religion held its position in society (new vs old religions)?
  20. Was it initially accepted at the local level?
    1. Government level?
  21. Did members historically face any persecution?
    1. Do they now?
  22. Are people allowed to not practice the primary religion?
    1. Are they allowed to not practice any religion?
  23. Are people generally becoming more or less religious?
  24. Is the religion’s power increasing or decreasing?
    1. If decreasing- what policies are leading to the decline?
    2. How are they fighting it?
  25. Are religious holidays government holidays?
  26. Do people use religion to justify prejudices?
  27. What prejudices are immediately apparent in daily life (ie. Races not allowed into buildings)?
  28. What about subconscious bias (ie. Races with limited or impeded social mobility)?
  29. How do prejudices manifest in laws?
  30. Is the society becoming more or less prejudiced?



**Tradition and Superstition**

  1. What are some everyday traditions (ie. pray before meals, signs to ward evil)?
  2. What are some special-occasion traditions for--
    1. Holidays:
    2. Births:
    3. Birthdays:
    4. Weddings:
    5. Funerals:
  3. Who do people swear to (ie. world-equivalent of “god-dammit”)?
  4. What are some traditional foods and what circumstances would they be consumed under?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. What are some superstitions people have?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  6. Are there any talismans or decorations on buildings intended as protections or wards?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  7. Who sells these talismans?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  8. Are they actually effective?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  9. Does the religious body encourage these traditions or superstitions?
    1. City:
    2. Country:



**Education**

  1. When do children begin education?
    1. Rich Male:
    2. Rich Female:
    3. Average Male:
    4. Average Female:
    5. Poor Male:
    6. Poor Female:
    7. Destitute Male:
    8. Destitute Female:
  2. When do children finish their education?
    1. Rich Male:
    2. Rich Female:
    3. Average Male:
    4. Average Female:
    5. Poor Male:
    6. Poor Female:
    7. Destitute Male:
    8. Destitute Female:
  3. Private tutors or educational facilities (school, boarding school, vocational school, etc.):
    1. Rich Males:
    2. Rich Females:
    3. Average Males:
    4. Average Females:
    5. Poor Males:
    6. Poor Females:
    7. Destitute Males:
    8. Destitute Females:
  4. Are there programs in place to help people from lower classes go to higher-class education facilities?
    1. How common are those programs?
  5. Are people generally literate (reading and basic math) or illiterate?
  6. Are schools considered vocational (training for certain jobs) or general-education?
  7. How much respect to teachers command?
    1. Are teachers paid well?
    2. Are teachers treated well?
  8. What does a good school look like (teaching and facilities)?
  9. What does a bad school look like (teaching and facilities)?
  10. What kinds of punishments might students face?
  11. How much direct oversight are parents allowed?
  12. Is there a dress code (implied or stated)?
  13. Does religion have any impact on education?



**Crime and Punishment**

  1. Who administers justice?
    1. Is it a fair system?
  2. Is it biased towards or against any race, religion, sexuality, gender, or social class?
  3. Who investigates crimes?
    1. City:
    2. Village:
  4. Is it a generally corrupt or fair system?
    1. City:
    2. Village:
  5. Who decides guilt?
    1. City:
    2. Village:
  6. Are there trials?
    1. City:
    2. Village:
  7. Are punishments generally the same across social classes?
  8. What is the typical punishment for MURDER?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
  9. What is the typical punishment for RAPE?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
  10. What is the typical punishment for THEFT?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
  11. What is the typical punishment for TREASON?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
  12. What is the most serious crime someone is able to commit?
  13. Does the death penalty exist?
    1. What does it look like in extreme cases?
    2. What does it look like in normal cases?
    3. What is considered a lenient execution?
  14. Is torture used as a punishment?
  15. How are prisons managed?
  16. What are prisoners fed?
  17. Are prisoners marked in any way (ie. tattooed or branded)?
  18. What do prisons look like?
  19. Are prisons one-way, or are people released after sentences are served?
  20. If arrested in the country, where does one serve their prison sentence?
    1. If arrested in the city, where does one serve their prison sentence?
  21. After being released, how are ex-cons treated?
  22. After being released, are there any restrictions on ex-cons?
  23. How much of a role does the religious body have in the prison system?
    1. Are religious laws enforced?
    2. Is belief/submission to religion enforced by law?



**Medical and Science**

  1. How common is surgery?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  2. What is the mortality (death) rate for those injuries?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  3. How are broken bones treated?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  4. How common are lingering issues after treatment (limp or inability to use limb)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. Is recovery sped up in any way (ie. magic or innate abilities)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  6. How are everyday injuries treated (cuts)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. How are fevers treated?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. Are there physicians or healers (ie. medicine men)?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  9. How successful are treatments?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  10. Is healthcare expensive?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  11. How easy is it to seek and receive treatment?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. City (General):
    6. Country (General):
  12. What is the infant mortality rate?
  13. How common is it for women to die in childbirth?
  14. What percentage of children survive to age 5?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  15. What percentage of children survive to age 10?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  16. What percentage of children survive to adulthood (and what age might that be)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  17. How does the community treat the elderly?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  18. How does the community treat the ill?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  19. How does the community treat the injured?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  20. How does the community treat physically handicapped individuals?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  21. How does the community treat mentally handicapped individuals?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  22. How are mental/emotional disorders treated?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  23. Are mental/emotional disorders acknowledged?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  24. Where might one go for mental health services?
  25. Are there psychologists/psychiatrists?
    1. What are they called in the parlance of your world?
  26. Do people embrace science or religion/superstition in dealing with mental health?
  27. Do people embrace science or religion/superstition in dealing with physical health?
  28. What are some “old country remedies” for physical disorders---
    1. Fever:
    2. Broken Bones:
    3. Cuts and Scrapes:
  29. What are some “old country remedies” for mental disorders---
    1. Anxiety:
    2. Depression:
    3. Stress:
  30. What are medicines made out of?
    1. Who makes medicines?
    2. Who sells medicines?
    3. Who regulates medicines (if anyone)?
    4. Who administers medicines (ie. Doctors or healers)?



**Fashion**

  1. What do people wear to work:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  2. What do people wear casually?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  3. What do people wear on formal occasions?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  4. What do people wear to bed?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  5. What do people wear to weddings:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  6. What do people wear to funerals:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  7. What do people wear on religious holidays or to ceremonies:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  8. What jewelry might people wear:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  9. What do people wear on their feet (including material and quality):
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  10. What colors are most common per class:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  11. What fabrics are most common per class:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  12. Do people make their own clothes or buy pre-made clothes:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  13. What are warm-weather alterations to clothing:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  14. What are cold-weather additions to clothing:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
  15. What are traditional/historical clothing:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:



**Daily Life**

  1. What is public opinion on religion:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  2. What is public opinion on other races than the majority:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  3. What is public opinion on other sexualities:
    1. RIch:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  4. What is public opinion on trans or other-gendered individuals:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  5. What is public opinion on birth control:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  6. What is public opinion on abortion:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  7. Are people generally more liberal or conservative:
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  8. How does that manifest?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  9. Are people willing to accept new trends?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  10. Do people gamble?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  11. Where might they gamble?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  12. What form does gambling take (card/dice games, betting, etc.)
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  13. Are there substance-abuse issues (drugs, alcohol, etc.)?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  14. Are substance-abuse issues confronted or ignored:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  15. What are some historical events that directly impact daily life (ie. rebuilt or damaged buildings)?
    1. What are some historical events that impact setting (ie. old ruins)?
    2. What are some historical events that indirectly impact life (traditions or superstitions born from historical events)?



**Magic**

  1. Is magic a thing?
  2. Who can use magic?
  3. Do people have access to magic:
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  4. Can people be taught to use magic/alchemy?
    1. Rich:
    2. Average:
    3. Poor:
    4. Destitute:
    5. Country:
  5. Is there formal regulation of magic?
    1. City:
    2. Country:
  6. Do magic wielders have a place in government?
  7. What does the religious body think of magic?
  8. What does a magic user have to help with their craft?
  9. What familiars might a magic user have?
  10. How can magic users transport themselves?
  11. Does magic use open doors for upward mobility in social class?
  12. What are the rules for magic users?
  13. What are the “Magic laws of physics” (mystic rules that control how magic works)?
  14. Are there any special artifacts or rare talents that can break these rules?
  15. How long has magic been used in society?
  16. How is magic taught?
    1. Where is magic taught?
  17. Where do magic users live (if specific areas)?
  18. What does proper magic use look like?
    1. What does improper magic use look like?
  19. If someone uses magic improperly, how are they punished?
    1. Who punishes magic users?



* * *

Let me know if you have any suggestions for further additions to this list!

**[Click HERE for my writing references master post!](https://rhysand-vs-rowan.tumblr.com/post/171796398398/how-to-write-fics-a-master-post) **


	2. Character Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ridiculous Ground-Up Character Building Sheet

> _*** The following questions are general. Depending on your story and the issues explored within you may need to add dozens or hundreds of bullet points to each category. This is just basic building._
> 
> _Thank you to[@fredsbootyisfine](https://tmblr.co/my2BNy_L2YZjU_Piv6H3bYA) and @aelinsfireandrowansice for submitting questions to add to this sheet!_

 

##  **_If you would like a PDF or Word-Document of these questions, DM @it-begins-with-rain._ **

[[MORE]]

**First Things First: Quick-View Basics**

  * Name (Full):
  * Race:
  * Gender Identity:
  * Age (During main events of story):
  * Hair Color:
  * Eye Color:
  * Height:
  * Weight:
  * Sexual Orientation:
  * Ability Notes: 
  * Blood Type (Optional):



**** Look at the Quick-View basics for all of your characters together and make sure you have--**

  * Racial diversity
  * Gender diversity
  * Orientation diversity
  * Ability diversity



**** For main and secondary characters, fill out the more in-depth questions below!**

* * *

* * *

##  **In-Depth Questions**

> _** I am trying to organize categories and sub-categories as I did for the world-building questionnaire starting with the most basic elements and working out from there. I apologize in advance if anything on this list causes offense, none is intended at all. Feel free to reach out to me at my main if something needs to be adjusted._

##  **Name**

  1. What is their first name?
    1. What does it mean?
    2. Where did the name come from (ie. parents, guardians, etc.)?
    3. What do friends call them?
    4. What does family call them?
    5. What do acquaintances call them?
  2. What is their middle name?
    1. What does it mean?
    2. Where did the name come from (ie. parents, guardians, etc.)?
  3. What is their last name?
    1. Is there any significance to the last name?
  4. What (good) nicknames do they have?
    1. Why is that their nickname?
    2. Who calls them that?
  5. What (bad/annoying) nicknames do they have?
    1. Why are they called that?
    2. Who calls them that?
  6. What epithets (abstract titles) do they have?
    1. What does each mean?
    2. How did they earn it/them?
  7. What formal titles (ie. Lady, Lord, King, etc.) do they hold?
    1. This is admittedly more relevant in the fantasy genre.



* * *

##  **Race**

> _**** Recommended Resource:** [WritingWithColor](writingwithcolor.tumblr.com) _

_*** Race’s relation to geography, climate, diet, and other factors is way too complicated to get into in this character-building questionnaire. **Use the world-building one if you need help.**_

  1. What race is the character?
    1. What was their mother’s race?
    2. What was their father’s race?
  2. Is their race the majority or minority in their town/village/city?
    1. In their region?
    2. In their country/kingdom?
  3. Are there any race-related physical characteristics they possess?
    1. [Click here for a general breakdown of major physical characteristics of racial groups](http://www.geographynotes.com/human-geography/major-physical-characteristics-of-racial-groups/1012)
  4. Does your character’s race match the region they live in (The **world building questionnaire** gets more in-depth here with how people migrate or difficulties/prejudices faced)?
    1. If no--
      1. When did their families migrate to their current location?
        1. Do they feel any patriotic ties to their ancestor’s homeland?
        2. Do they have any familial ties to their ancestor’s homeland?
        3. Can they speak the language of that homeland?
          1. How often do they speak it?
          2. With whom?
          3. Do others have any noteworthy reactions to this ( _ie_. prejudice, awe, etc.)?
      2. What difficulties do they face socially (if any)?
      3. Do they face any difficulties because of climate and their race?
        1. _For Example: Fair-skinned people exceed their UV tolerance in tropical environments and dark-skinned people may face vitamin deficiency in far-northern climates._
      4. Are they adversely impacted by any laws or policies?
      5. Are they positively impacted by any laws or policies?
      6. How are people of their race received?
      7. Are there any slurs your character is called because of their race?
        1. How do they react?
      8. Are they stereotyped because of their race?
        1. Make sure _you_  aren’t stereotyping them because of race.
  5. What are 5 words you could use to describe the character’s skin tone?
    1. Avoid using “food-words”.
    2. Specifically if writing white characters: Don’t forget to describe their skin-tone as well, white is **not**  the default and should be defined the same as any other race in characters.
    3. **[Read this wonderful post on descriptive words for POC skintones.](http://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/96830966357/writing-with-color-description-guide-words-for)**



* * *

##  **Gender Identity and Sexuality**

> _*** The following questions are fairly basic. If your story focuses on gender identity or sexual orientation, you will obviously need to add questions specific to your storyline._

  1. What is their gender identity?
    1. Is it the same as their biologically-assigned gender?
      1. If no--
        1. When did they consciously realized their assigned gender was incorrect?
        2. What age did they begin correcting this?
        3. What steps have been taken to correct it?
        4. _**Fill out all sub-questions under “Race #4″, substituting “Gender Identity” for “Race”_
  2. What is the character’s sexual orientation broadly?
    1. _ie_. Gay, Straight, Bisexual, Ace, Pansexual
  3. What is their sexual orientation specifically (if not covered by #2)?
  4. Is the character a virgin?
    1. If no--
      1. When did they lose their virginity?
      2. To whom?
        1. In what circumstance?
        2. Was it consensual? 
        3. If no- how does that affect them now?
          1. There are more questions about this under “Psychology”
  5. What kinks or fetishes are they into?
    1. What are their “hard limits” (absolute ‘no’)?
    2. What are their “soft limits” (’no’ unless certain criteria are met)?
      1. What are those criteria?
  6. What is their favorite position?
    1. What is their least favorite position?
  7. Name every sex partner they’ve had (if possible) and come up with a memory of a sexual experience the character might carry.
    1. If 1-3 partners: 4 memories each.
    2. If 4-9 partners: 1 memory each.
    3. If 10+ partners: Pick 10 and come up with 1 memory each



* * *

##  **Age and Birth(days)**

  1. How old is your character?
  2. What would their birthday be in modern/real world date and time marking conventions?
  3. What is their birthday in world-specific time marking conventions?
  4. What time of day were they born?
  5. Was there anything unusual about the birth itself?
    1. As in the delivery of the baby, not circumstances.
  6. Was there anything unusual about the character at birth?
  7. Were there any unusual circumstances around the birth?
  8. Were both parents alive at the time of birth?
    1. Did the mother survive?
  9. Does the character know how old they are?
    1. How do they mark their birthday?
  10. What was the character’s best birthday like?
    1. What made it their best?
  11. What was the character’s worst birthday like?
    1. What made it the worst?
  12. What does a standard birthday look like?
  13. Has the character ever received any particularly special birthday gifts?
    1. If yes, what?
  14. At what age in your world is the character considered an adult?
    1. How is the occasion marked?
    2. Is there any kind of rite of passage?
    3. If your character is underage, are they anticipating or dreading it?



* * *

##  **Hair & Hairstyle**

  1. What is their hair color?
    1. List 5 words to describe the color alone.
    2. What shades are most prominent when the sun hits it?
    3. What color does it best resemble when indoors?
    4. Is it dyed?
      1. Did they dye it themselves?
      2. What is hair dye made from?
      3. What are the most popular colors?
      4. What is your character’s natural color?
  2. How long is it?
    1. Is it usually that length or are they changing their style?
  3. What is the hair’s texture ( _ie._ coarse, fine, wiry, etc.)?
  4. How does it fall _(ie._  straight, wavy, etc.)?
  5. Does the hair have any significant role in the character’s life or personality?
    1. Is it unique or indicative of their family?
  6. How is it usually styled?
    1. Name 5 different hairstyles the character might have.
    2. Who styles it?
    3. Does the character have any say in the style?
      1. What do they like about it?
      2. What do they hate about it?
    4. How is it kept in that style ( _ie._ ties, pins, spray, etc.)?
    5. Is the style associated with a culture or religion?
      1. If yes, give details.
      2. How do they feel about that?
    6. Is it kept tidy within their style?
    7. Does humidity affect it?
      1. How?
    8. Is their style typical for their gender identity?
    9. Do they face any bullying or special treatment over their hairstyle?
  7. Is there any ornamentation typically in their hair ( _ie._  pins, hats, jewelry, etc.)?
  8. How do they wash their hair?
    1. How often?
    2. What does their shampoo smell like?
  9. How do they dry their hair?



* * *

##  **Eyes**

  1. What is their eye color?
    1. What color is the inner ring?
    2. What color is the outer ring?
  2. List 5 words or ways to describe their eye color.
  3. Is there anything unusual about their eye color?
  4. Is it fairly common or relatively uncommon?
  5. What about the hair/eye color pairing? Typical or rare?
  6. Is there anything special their eyes indicate?



* * *

* * *

##  **Build & Physical Ailments**

  1. What kind of physique do they have ( _ie._  muscled, thin, curvy, etc.)?
    1. What steps do they take or have they taken to get that physique?
    2. If muscled--
      1. List 5 exercises they do.
      2. Which muscles are most developed ( _ie._  abs, arms, butt, thighs, etc.)?
      3. How many hours a day do they work out?
      4. How many hours a week do they work out?
      5. Where or how do they work out?
      6. Why do they work out ( _ie._  for fitness, fun, to impress someone, or for their work)?
    3. If thin--
      1. Is it natural or the result of diet/exercise?
        1. If “Diet/exercise”, answer all of the questions below “if muscled” above.
      2. If curvy--
        1. Is it natural or a result of an illness/condition?
          1. I apologize if that seems an insensitive way to ask, it was not intended to offend~
  2. Is their physique changing ( _ie_. muscly to curvy, curvy to thin, etc.)?
    1. Why?
    2. Their choice, or the result of exterior influence?
    3. What steps are being taken to change their physique?
    4. How does the character feel about that?
  3. Do they face any external pressure to maintain or change their physique?
  4. Are they happy with their physique?
    1. If no, are steps being taken to change it?
      1. If ‘no’, why not?
  5. What would the character say is their greatest physical feature?
    1. Why?
    2. Do others notice it?
    3. What would others say their greatest physical feature is?
  6. What would the character say is their worst physical feature?
    1. Why?
    2. Do others notice it?
    3. What would others say their worst physical feature is?
  7. Are there any physical features they are sensitive about?
  8. Does the character have any scars?
    1. What are the stories behind each?
  9. Does the character have any limited physical ability or condition that may be categorized as a “disability” (anything ranging from a limp to missing limbs, senses, or even mental capacity)?
    1. What is it?
    2. Is it recent, or have they had it their whole life?
    3. How do they feel about it?
    4. Do others treat them differently because of it?
    5. What are some things they have to do to adapt to this condition?
    6. What are some things their family and friends have done to help them in their condition?
      1. Both long-term and day-to-day.
    7. Are they on any medications or treatments to manage the condition?
    8. What sort of assistance devices are there for them ( _ie_. prosthetics, wheelchair ramps, etc.)?
    9. If an injury occurred--
      1. What was the event?
      2. How was the injury treated?
        1. Was there a way to treat it that wouldn’t result in such long-term alterations?
        2. Why wasn’t the injury treated in that way ( _ie_. poor healthcare, delay in treatment, not enough money, etc.)?
      3. Do they still feel pain at the site of the injury?
    10. “Disabled” senses ( _ie._  hearing or sight)--
      1. What sense is impaired?
      2. How did it happen (incident, condition, or birth)?
      3. How did they adapt to life without it?
      4. Is the sense completely gone, or mostly gone?
    11. Is the character sensitive about their altered ability level?
      1. How does that manifest within their story?
    12. How does society treat them because of their condition?
      1. How does the character feel about that?
  10. Does the character face any physical limitations not covered by above questions?
    1. What is the significance of it?
    2. What is the impact it has on their personality?
    3. What is the impact of it on their daily life?



* * *

##  **Personality**

  1. How would you broadly describe their personality ( _ie._  serious, goofy, etc.)?
    1. List 5 “good” traits.
    2. List 5 “bad” traits.
      1. Organize the “good” and “bad” traits into a list of what is most evident to least, mixing together good and bad.
      2. *****DO NOT use their sexuality as a personality trait, you’re above that bullshit.**
  2. What is their Myers-Briggs type?
    1. **[Click HERE for a list of Myers-Briggs type.](https://www.16personalities.com/personality-types)**
      1. That is going to help you MASSIVELY define your character.
  3. What is their morality alignment?
    1. **[Click HERE for a morality alignments test.](http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd%2Fdnd%2F20001222b)**
  4. Are they generally optimistic or pessimistic?
  5. Are they generally “good” or “bad”?
  6. Are they trusted with secrets?
  7. Are they trusted with tasks?
  8. How often do they lie?
    1. Who do they lie to the most?
  9. What is their strength?
  10. What is their weakness ( _ie._  selfish, cowardly, snobbish, etc.)?
    1. How does the story change that weakness by the end?
  11. Unpleasantness--
    1. What is their biggest phobia?
    2. What is their idea of hell?
    3. What is their greatest fear?
  12. Pleasantness--
    1. What is their greatest joy?
    2. What do they love most in life?
    3. What is their idea of heaven?
  13. Are they generally successful in what they do?
    1. If no, what keeps them from succeeding?
  14. Describe their sense of humor.
    1. Do others typically share it?
  15. What are 5 habits that are unique to them?
    1. What shows joy?
    2. What shows nerves?
  16. List 5 of their pet peeves.
  17. What sort of hobbies do they have ( _ie_. sports, music, whittling, dance, reading, etc.)?
    1. How accomplished are they at that hobby?
    2. Does that hobby offer them an outlet or clarity?
    3. Do they participate in that hobby to improve their mood?
  18. Are they religious?
    1. If yes, how much ( _ie_. casual, devout, strict, etc.)?
    2. How does that manifest in their character?
    3. What morality is most important to them?
    4. What would they consider abhorrent as defined by their religion?



**_*** For more, see “General Questions” at the end of this post!**_ **

* * *

##  **Health and Wellness**

  1. Are they generally healthy or sickly?
    1. What is the worst illness they’ve ever had?
    2. What contributed to their recovery from it?
    3. What might the character do if they feel ill ( _ie._  drink tea, eat soup, etc.)
  2. Are there any long-term conditions they suffer from?
    1. If yes, what?
    2. How are they treating it?
    3. Is it getting better or worse?
  3. Has a physician or healer ever looked at their condition?
    1. If no, why not?
  4. Do they currently or have they ever had a long-term illness?
    1. What repercussions might we see on them now ( _ie._  a tremor, gaunt, etc.)
  5. Does the character have any allergies?
    1. What are they?
    2. How easy are they to avoid?
  6. At what age did the character go through puberty?
    1. How’d that go?
    2. If female, when was their first period?
      1. Pro-Tip: Females stop growing within 1-2 years of having their first period.
    3. If male, know that they generally hit one growth-spurt in teenage puberty, and a _second_  in their early 20s.
  7. Is the character on any long-term medication (Prescribed or administered by a physician or healer)?
    1. If yes, what?
    2. How is it taken or administered?
  8. Does the character abuse any substances ( _ie_. prescribed meds, alcohol, or other risky drugs)?
    1. If yes---
      1. What effect has it had on their body ( _ie_. teeth falling out, bloody nose, ruddy complexion, etc.)?
      2. What effect has it had on their mind ( _ie._  hallucinations, delusions, memory loss, etc.)?
      3. What effect has it had on those around them?
      4. Are they trying to stop?
      5. How long have they suffered from this addiction?
      6. What initially started them down the road of this addiction?
        1. Answer the relevant--
          1. When did they first do the drugs?
          2. What was the medicine originally prescribed for?
          3. What triggered their abuse of alcohol?
      7. What does the worst-case of this addiction look like ( _ie_  what does someone who has suffered from the addiction very long-term present as mentally/physically)?
      8. How do they obtain the addictive substance?
      9. How regularly do they use it?
      10. How common is it in society?
      11. What laws are in place to fight against the addiction?
      12. What support mechanisms are in place to help fight addiction?



* * *

* * *

##  **Growth and Development (Emotional/Mental)**

  1. How mature is the character for their age?
    1. What age would you put their emotional maturity at?
  2. Does the character have a temper?
    1. How does that temper manifest?
    2. Are they more passive-aggressive, aggressive, physical, or do they mostly take it?
    3. How has their temperment impacted their closest relationships?
    4. What triggers the temper?
      1. Does it trigger quickly (one event) or build over time?
  3. How do they respond to someone trying to pick a fight?
  4. How do they respond to someone threatening them?
  5. How do they respond to someone threatening their loved ones?
  6. Do they suffer from any mental conditions (this question is wide-ranging from Autism to Depression, ADHD to PTSD, etc.)
    1. Are they being treated by anyone?
    2. Do they need to be approached a certain way?
    3. What are 5 ways the condition would be approached/treated IRL?
      1. Could you apply any of those to your character in their circumstances?
  7. How would you describe your character’s mental state?
    1. What’s a good day look like?
    2. What’s a bad day look like?
  8. Have they suffered any trauma?
    1. Physical, emotional, mental, or sexual?
    2. How does that trauma manifest in their current state ( _ie._  lower inhibitions, addicted to substances, untrusting, etc.)?
    3. How has that impacted their personality ( _ie._  how would they be different if it hadn’t occurred)?
    4. Does their trauma haunt them, drive them, or incapacitate them?
    5. Did they seek professional help after their trauma?
      1. If yes, are they still in treatment?
        1. If no, why not?
    6. What are their triggers?
      1. What does it look like if they are triggered?
      2. Is there a trick to reaching them once they’ve been triggered?
  9. How good are they at processing their emotions?
    1. How do they deal with negative emotions?
    2. How do they deal with positive emotions?
    3. Do they usually show how they feel, or bury it?
      1. What non-verbal tells do they have to show negative emotions?
      2. What non-verbal tells do they have to show positive emotions?
    4. Have they always processed emotions in this way?
      1. Was there a time when they were more open/closed?
      2. Why did that change?



* * *

##  **Education**

  1. Is the character literate (Can they read, write, and do basic math)?
    1. If no, can they at least write their name?
    2. Can they do basic math?
    3. Can they read at all?
  2. How much schooling did the character go through?
    1. Is that considered normal for their area/class?
  3. What form did the schooling take ( _ie_. at home, a school house, a private tutor, etc.)?
  4. At what age did they begin schooling?
  5. At what age did they stop?
    1. Was it by choice, force, or simply finishing?
  6. Did they go to a secondary school of some type?
    1. Why or why not?
    2. Did they _want_  to?
    3. What might they have studied?
  7. What was their favorite subject in school?
  8. What was their least favorite subject?
  9. What were they best at?
  10. What were they _worst_  at?
  11. What did their parents or friends push them towards?
    1. Did they go for it?
    2. Why or why not?
  12. Did they enjoy school?
    1. Why or why not?
  13. Who was a favorite teacher/tutor?
    1. Why?
  14. Who was a least favorite teacher/tutor?
    1. Why?
  15. Did they participate in sports, music, art, or clubs?
    1. Which ones?
    2. Were they pushed towards them, or did they join of their own free will?



* * *

##  **Socio-Economics**

  1. Would the character be considered lower, middle, or upper class?
    1. Have they always been that way?
    2. Are they moving towards a different class?
      1. How so ( _ie_. gaining or losing family money)?
  2. Would the character be considered destitute, poor, average, rich, or elite?
    1. Are their fortunes trending up or down to another level?
    2. What are they doing to grow/spend/use their money?
  3. Do they have enough money to survive?
  4. What is their occupation?
    1. How much money does that make them?
    2. What do the others in their household make?
    3. What does their money go towards primarily ( _ie_. food, rent, paying debts)?
    4. Are they able to save any money?
      1. What are they saving for?
    5. Does everyone have enough to eat or drink in their household?
  5. Among their community are they considered destitute, poor, average, rich, or elite?
    1. How does that harm them or what privileges does their status afford?
  6. Is their money earned honestly?
    1. If no, why do they earn money that way ( _ie_. were they forced into it by circumstances)?
  7. If they were given a bit of extra money, where would it go ( _ie._  food, clothes, supplies, bank etc.)?
  8. What is one thing the character has always wanted but been denied due to their socio-economic status?
  9. ****IF YOUR CHARACTER IS A YOUTH OR CHILD:**
    1. What chores do they do?
    2. How do they help around the house/business in a non-chore capacity?
    3. What chore don’t they mind?
    4. What chore are they uniquely suited to ( _ie_. powers to make something easier or a talent for something else)?
    5. What chores do they hate?
      1. How do they try to get out of them?



* * *

##  **Relationships**

  1. Biological Mother
    1. What is her name?
    2. What is her age?
    3. What is her race?
    4. What is her eye color?
    5. What is her hair color?
    6. What physical traits did the character inherit from her?
    7. What other traits did the character inherit from her?
    8. Did she survive the birth?
      1. If no, how does the character feel about that?
  2. Biological Father
    1. What is his name?
    2. What is his age?
    3. What is his race?
    4. What is his eye color?
    5. What is his hair color?
    6. What physical traits did the character inherit from him?
    7. What other traits did the character inherit from him?
  3. Was the character the result of a planned pregnancy?
    1. If no, would the biological parents see them as a miracle, surprise, inevitability, curse, or other?
  4. Was the character raised by their biological mother and father?
    1. If raised by an LGBT couple, was one parent biological?
      1. Who was their surrogate or sperm donor?
      2. Did they have any sort of relationship with them ( _ie_. donor, sibling of non-biological partner, etc.)?
  5. Were the biological mother and father in a relationship?
    1. Does the mother know the name of the father?
    2. Does the father know he’s a father?
  6. Are both parents who raised the character (not necessarily biological) alive?
    1. If non-biological, how did they come to raise the character?
      1. At what age?
      2. Under what circumstances?
      3. Did the character know they were adopted?
        1. How did they find out?
        2. How did they take it?
  7. What is the character’s relationship with their parents or guardians?
  8. Are the parents (biological or otherwise) still together?
    1. If no, what happened?
    2. How does the character feel about that?
  9. Does the character have any surrogate family ( _ie_. father-figure, mother-figure, people they act in an elder sibling or parental role for, etc.)?
  10. Does the character have any of the following and what is their relationship like ( _ie_. good, bad, etc.)--
    1. Biological siblings?
    2. Half-siblings?
    3. Adopted siblings?
    4. Step-parents?
    5. Uncles or Aunts?
    6. Other?
  11. Which parent is the character closer to?
  12. Who are the character’s friends?
    1. How did they meet each other?
    2. How do they interact?
    3. How often do they meet up?
    4. Do their friends know one another?
    5. Who is their best friend?
    6. Who is a frenemy (friend-enemy)?
  13. How do they treat their friends?
  14. How do their friends treat them?
    1. If somehow negative, how do they feel about that?
    2. Why do they still interact with those “friends”?
  15. Who are they shipped with?
    1. What does their happily-ever-after look like?
    2. What are their initial opinions of one another in the beginning of the book or when they first meet?
    3. At the worst point in their relationship, what are their opinions of one another?
    4. How does the romantic partner earn their place in the ship?
    5. What makes this person worthy of them romantically over all others in the world?
    6. What does it look like when they get along?
    7. What does it look like when they fight?
      1. How often do they fight?
      2. How long do fights last?
    8. Is the relationship generally building up or breaking down?
      1. Is either party doing anything to stop that?
  16. How do they treat general acquaintances?
  17. How do they treat people they don’t like?
    1. How do they avoid them?
    2. How/when did the animosity start?
    3. Is there any hope of ending it?
  18. How do they treat people they are unfamiliar with?
  19. How do they act around friends vs family?
    1. Family vs acquaintance?
    2. Family vs stranger?
    3. Alone vs in a group?



* * *

##  **Political/Social Views & Prejudices**

  1. What is the character’s opinion on---
    1. Other races
      1. Why?
    2. Gender norms ( _ie_. women at home, men work)
      1. Why?
    3. Gender identity
      1. Why?
    4. Political leanings
      1. Why?
      2. Are they for or against the ruling party?
        1. If against, how do they express their discontent?
    5. People of higher social classes
      1. Why?
    6. People of lower social classes
      1. Why?
    7. Sexuality
      1. Why?
    8. Birth control
      1. Why?
    9. Abortion
      1. Why?



* * *

##  **Style**

  1. What are 5 outfits the character typically wears?
  2. What do they wear to religious services?
  3. What do they wear to work?
  4. What do they wear when they relax?
  5. What do they wear to swim?
  6. What do they wear to bed?
  7. What do they wear to feel sexy?
  8. What accessories do they wear?
    1. Any special significance or meaning behind any?
  9. What jewelry do they wear?
    1. Any special significance or meaning?
  10. How does their style compare to those around them ( _ie_. unique, standard, etc.)?
  11. What do others think of their style?
  12. What is their color palette?
  13. What would their dream wardrobe be?
  14. Are their clothes generally new, used, or tattered when they first get it?
    1. If used or tattered, are they teased about this at all?



* * *

##  **Special Traits**

  1. What abilities do they have?
  2. What powers do they have?
  3. What are they proficient in ( _ie_. acting, playing music, alchemy, etc.)
  4. How do they hone their skills?
    1. Is anyone helping them?
  5. Are they good at controlling their abilities?
    1. What about when they’re emotional?
    2. What does immense negative emotion bring?
    3. What does immense positive emotion bring?
  6. **To establish rules and such for abilities, see my “Ridiculous Ground-Up Worldbuilding Questionnaire”**



* * *

##  **General Misc. Questions**

_** These are general questions taken from multiple sources that you can answer or not as you wish. If you feel like you have a solid grasp on the character, feel free to ignore this final section._

  1. What Hogwarts house would they belong to?
  2. Which literary or movie/tv characters would they get along with best?
  3. What would be their favorite---
    1. Book
    2. Genre of music
    3. Color
      1. What color do they hate?
    4. Season
    5. Animal
    6. Foods--
      1. Breakfast
      2. Lunch
      3. Dinner
      4. Dessert
      5. Snack
      6. Fruit
      7. Veggie
      8. Meat
      9. Drink
  4. If they could save one thing from a burning house, what would it be?
  5. If they could bring one thing to a desert island (other than a boat) what would it be?
  6. What pets have they owned?
  7. If they had infinite money (which they might already) what would they buy first?
  8. Do they believe in happy endings?



**[Click HERE for my writing references master post!](https://rhysand-vs-rowan.tumblr.com/post/171796398398/how-to-write-fics-a-master-post)**


	3. Tough-Love Tips for Writers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tough-Love tips for writers, things you probably already know but still need to hear.

 

There is some advice I want to pass along to young writers out there. If your venue is fanfic or Original work, these are things you should know. 

Most tips are below the cut, but the first in particular needs to be up front:

##  **1\. Swallow Your Pride and Take Advice/Criticism**

> This sounds like super basic no-duh advice, but it can be the hardest thing in the world for new writers. You _don’t_  know everything, you _aren’t_  some magical blessing upon the world of writing who needs no forging. Literally no writer who ever lived was.
> 
> You have to swallow the part of you that bristles at feedback or even tips and learn to take advice or criticism as it is dealt. You get _nowhere_  being told that everything you do is gold. It isn’t, and if you won’t accept that there is a problem somewhere in your writing, it will **never**  improve. You will stagnate in one place and other, more receptive writers will leap miles past you.
> 
> Don’t let arrogance get in the way of a good story.

 

##  **2\. Use Betas-- Namely Ones You Know and Trust**

> First off, it almost goes without saying that betas are _incredibly_  important to your writing. The idea is yours, the concept is yours, you know this story intimately and in every way-
> 
> -which is why you are the absolute _worst_  person in the world to judge if it’s been written properly.
> 
> Randomly putting out a “hey, I need betas” post is a terrible idea, as is asking people who are fans of your writing anyways (I’m talking randoms on tumblr, not friends). You don’t need a beta who will shove glittering complements down your throat. You need someone who will call you out when you go OOC or leave a logic gap in the actions of your character.
> 
> To put it simply: You need someone who loves you enough to hurt you.
> 
> At the end of each chapter, put 2-3 questions down: What worked for you? What didn’t? What questions do you have?
> 
> That more than anything is going to help you as a writer expand your established ‘verse and write something worth reading. My general rule when I have someone beta is that I _want_  them to eviscerate me. When I beta for others I’m not shy about calling out logic gaps or plot holes (but I always provide a suggestion for a fix and I’m never bitchy about it, just ‘This didn’t work for me, here’s why, here’s something I recommend adding to fix that’). That isn’t being mean or rude- it’s legitimately trying to help the person I am beta-reading for.
> 
> If I write something, a beta says it’s great, I look at it again and go “Actually, I think I might be too OOC here”, and then that beta responds with “yeah, I thought so too”-- my _first_  question is ‘Why didn’t you say that?’ 
> 
> Some betas are too afraid to point out problems because of how incredibly sensitive some people are about their writing, I get that, but if you are asking someone to beta, you need to be ready for an ugly report card on that story. It isn’t their fault they didn’t understand or enjoy something, and the wider world of readers won’t be so kind.

##  **3\. Learn How To Take Their Criticism**

> I don’t mean learn how to accept criticism in general, I mean learn how to interpret the feedback you do get and turn it into something productive.
> 
> Say your beta has a problem with the main ship and thinks Jane would be better with Richard instead of her intended ship with Tony (I’m making up names, that isn’t a reference to anything). That doesn’t mean you have to rewrite the story and push your main towards the other person, it means you didn’t sell your ship hard enough.
> 
> I tell people to leave a solution when they identify a problem while beta-reading, but in reality that is a way to get them to give you more interpretation of the problem (where they think it’s going, how they think it can be solved). You need to know where the point of failure was between your intention and where you ended up.
> 
> Don’t take beta at face-value. Take it as the symptoms of a problem and work to fix it within the parameters of the world you’ve created.

##  **4\. Don’t Do Too Many Drafts Before Beta**

> Try to keep it to 2 ( _maybe 3)_ drafts before setting your beta(s) loose on your story.
> 
> There is absolutely _no_  point in you killing yourself on 6 drafts, getting to the point where you’re like “Yes, this is ready for publishing!”, and then finding out there are fundamental flaws that require overarching changes.
> 
> Say you get a publishing deal- no matter how many drafts you’ve done, you’re going to do _at least three more_  including final checks (likely closer to 4-5+). Publishers don’t expect ready-to-print drafts, they understand work will need to be done. Get the story to where you are comfortable with the flow, but don’t go nuts.
> 
> I’ve used _alpha-readers_  before, who read draft 1 literally as I’m punching out chapters just so I don’t get stuck going down a road that is a waste of time in the first place. 
> 
> Give your betas Draft 2, then use Draft 3 to address those changes in a manner you are comfortable with. If you’ve done 6 drafts without a beta, you have fucked up. 
> 
> Bring them in ASAP.

##  **5\. Read The Atmosphere**

> ^^^___ Sorry for making you look at the sparkly jackass
> 
> “Twilight” (and the surrounding chaos) has completely exhausted pop culture towards vampires as surely as “The Walking Dead” (and surrounding chaos) destroyed zombie appeal for at least the next 15 years.
> 
> If you’ve got any sort of vamp story- guess what?
> 
> You’re screwed.
> 
> You need to read the atmosphere of pop culture and what has been (over)done recently in order to gauge if there is any room for _your_  story.
> 
> For example: I have an original on Draft 2 about a world where vampires and humans live openly but the farthest thing from equally, drawing on segregation and early 1960s civil rights struggles in particular as the basis for human-vampire relations (humans being the minority). It isn’t a love story at all, the romance is like a tertiary storyline to everything else that is happening-
> 
> -but I know the time for it has passed. I can wait that 10-15 years until the exhaustion is passed or throw it up online somewhere and let people who haven’t yet reached saturation enjoy it a bit, but it won’t have any sort of mainstream reception right now  _because_  of that ridiculous sparkly-ass vampire and what it triggered in society.
> 
> It’s hard, but some good ideas just miss their chance and you have to wait or cannibalize elements of it for other stories.

##  **6\. Try To Predict Audience Concern**

> Sarah J Maas did a wonderful job of listening to concerns about the lack of racial and sexual orientation diversity in her books and took steps to begin addressing it, one of the more surprising steps being tanking a well-loved ship in order to use a main character to increase representation (which is amazing and I love her for it).
> 
> You have the benefit of seeing this absence of diversity in her writing and how easy it was to correct. Use it to ensure you don’t make the same mistakes.
> 
> If your cast is all or primarily one race, either diversify or use world building to explain _why_  (did something happen to other races? Is it tied to your villain or their motivations?). Obviously if you’re writing a historical piece your hands are somewhat tied, but there is always room for improvement somewhere.
> 
> Another thing to be cautious of is writing stereotypes. Don’t make diverse characters your token _anything_ \- lesbian, trans, black, hispanic, etc. Avoid stereotypes like the plague and make realistic, well-rounded characters. If your character is, for example, black or gay and those are also your primary traits for them- you’ve messed up. 
> 
> Race or orientation should only be key traits if the story is about the struggles of those races/orientations.
> 
> In that vein- unless you have firsthand sources who can walk you through it and supervise (and that’s the very least you can do), _do not write about racial/sexual struggles you know absolutely nothing about_. If you’re a white heterosexual person, do not write about how hard it is to be black or gay all on your own because you have no way of knowing what you’re talking about. Either get an aid of some sort (a friend or relative) and let them help you be as true to what you’re writing as possible.
> 
> I know tumblr deals in absolutes and the popular line is to just flat-out not write it, but the harsh reality is that writing is... well... hard. A lot of people don’t have the mind or taste for it, but they still have a powerful story to tell. If they are willing to let you tell it to make that struggle more of a mainstream focus, and you approach it respectfully, then you’re perfectly fine (this is more about sexual orientation than race but depending on your story you may take a more racial angle). 
> 
> I haven’t mentioned everything I wanted to, but this honestly could be a post in itself. Just keep in mind these things to avoid as best as possible:: Colorism (not everyone is the same shade of any skin tone), ableism (how people with physical disabilities are treated is a powerful form of world-building and establishing societal concerns), and sexism.
> 
> Handle everything with the utmost respect, whatever you do.

##  **7. “That’s Explained Later”**

> If something comes up in your first 5 chapters that has someone going “Well wait a minute, why not just do this? Problem solved!” and your response is “well that’s a secret until later”--- you’d better have something in the text about people acting shady to _indicate_  there is a secret being kept.
> 
> I’m not talking about foreshadowing elements, I’m talking about full-blown plot holes. I don’t care if it’s explained in Chapter 6, if it’s introduced in Chapter 1 you need some sort of nod to the reader to indicate they’re not supposed to know yet.
> 
> When someone reads your story, they’re not going to read the entire thing and then decide to publish or not. They’re going to read like a handful of chapters and then decide if they want to bother continuing. If you have a glaring plot hole and you’ve given no indication that it is intentional, you’ve lost them already.
> 
> You can build tension, you can leave uncertainty, but if there is a hole in the intro your betas notice, you’d better make sure to fill that in- even if the fill is a misdirect.

##  **8\. Patience is a Virtue**

> The most obnoxious books are the ones where the author is clearly impatient to move the story along.
> 
> Is there significant travel time between locations (days +)? Well- your characters didn’t just go there in dead silence! Show us the journey, use it to give us some character building, backstory, or even world building around the characters!
> 
> Don’t jump from scene to scene with little more than 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> to separate the moments. People walk around, go for a drive, get on a horse, etc. Travel is a chance for you to expand on what just happened (if it was an important conversation, ruminate on that) or give your character time to take stock of their surroundings (world building FTW). 
> 
> On a non-scenery tract, your character isn’t just going to have crazy good luck all the time and be exactly in the right place to win day after day (unless that is a plot point). If you need your character to go from homeless orphan to king’s squire, you’d better be prepared to put some serious time into your writing (as in the timeline of the story) or justify that kind of leap with a handful of spectacular scenes.
> 
> Don’t be impatient, and even after you re-read your scenes, try to see where you can add some air back into the story.

##  **9\. Motion // Spacial Hyper-Awareness**

> Writers have a strong visual of what is going on in the story. They’re watching it play out in their minds as if it were a movie-
> 
> -but just like with a movie script, you **do not describe every little action, tone, or hand motion**.
> 
> I don’t care if they ‘held up their hand in a ‘loser’ gesture’, with that you just dropped the IQ of your story about 20 points and alienated the reader. They don’t want every last thing shoved down their throats, no matter how clear your vision is. Before you tell them exactly where that character put their hands (on their hips or even just crossing them), ask yourself if that gesture is critical to understanding the scene or defining their character.
> 
> Think about the movie “Now You See Me” (spoiler coming). At the end of the film, when Morgan Freeman is in the cell and Mark Ruffalo joins him, there is a tight shot of the guard turning the key in the lock to seal the room.
> 
> Movies don’t waste a frame, and they don’t schedule shoots like that (which involve special lighting, lenses, and perhaps even a hand model) for something that isn’t important. Seeing that key turn in the lock was your clue as the viewer that something unexpected is about to happen (Mark vanishing).
> 
> Books are the same way.
> 
> If you’re describing hand gestures and motions to me- it had better be some kind of special signal, otherwise don’t bother. Knowing what characters are doing and how they’re doing it is important, body language is incredibly important, but a lot of writers young and old  have a tendency to massively overdo it, leaving their readers to roll their eyes and sigh.
> 
> Let the reader’s imagination take over, don’t micromanage their vision.

##  **10\. It’s Not Just You**

> If you hate re-reading your writing, that’s your instincts telling you that something is wrong.
> 
> You went too fast, you didn’t explain something properly, your dialogue was weird- if you don’t like it, that comes through in your writing and the readers won’t like it either. You need to get the story to a point where _you_ would be willing to read it, and if it isn’t then figure out where everything took a turn for the worse and figure out how to fix it.
> 
> It’s basic advice, but a lot of writers seem to think it’s normal to hate your own stuff- it _isn’t_. That is literally you trying to show yourself there is something that doesn’t fit properly. 
> 
> Figure out what.

##  **11\. Words Hurt (or Help)**

> Words are kind of important in writing (I know- SHOCKER!). They are the paintbrushes you use to create your world, the way you draw your readers in, and the way you craft each and every thing from the color of the grass to the night sky.
> 
> Connotations words carry or the formality associated with them are important tools when describing a character, or in how they speak to others. For example, if your character refers to another as “it” or “that one”, it carries a very different meaning than if they were to say “she” or “her” (or he/him).
> 
> Use your words to define characters from the ground up- their manner of speaking and general demeanor. You can find more on dialogue in the main writing references cache linked at the top of this post.
> 
> There is another little trick you can pull with your words, and it will apply to no more than 1-2 characters in your story: Identify that character’s primary hidden trait- the one the hero picks up at the end of their arc or some identifier for the villain and make a point to _only_  use that word for them.
> 
> Say your story is some kind of who-done-it murder or crime thing. Your hero sees a figure on a distant rooftop, the killer! They note the ease and _grace_ with which the killer moves as they vanish in the night. Further into your story, your hero sees someone dancing with impressive _grace_  and skill. Fast forward to the end of the story where (gasp) that dancer turns out to be the killer! The hero realizes that his clue all along was _grace_!
> 
> Now, if that word is whored out everywhere and being used to describe everyone, it doesn’t hold nearly the same significance as it does if you make it a subtle tell for that particular character. If you make that word your bitch, it’s impact on the overall story is much greater.

##  **12\. Potential is Potentially Dangerous**

>   
> 
> 
> Don’t get caught up in daydreams about what you think your book might lead to. Come up with your own fancast to help as a writing reference, sure, look at concept art for set design to help you visualize settings, again- a good idea. But do NOT spend all your time thinking about how famous that book is going to make you.
> 
> You know why?
> 
> You’ll spend all your time going “Yeah, it’s going to be a movie and here is who I want to play each character. The actor who plays (male lead) will fall in love with me and then me and him will be like (Your main ship) and I’ll be famous and rich and tra-la-la.”
> 
> No.
> 
> I’ve seen writers who, frankly, will never actually finish their stories because they’re just constantly thinking about where they think it will get them. Before you start getting stars in your eyes over a casting, _write the damn story._  You can daydream all you want when it’s DONE.
> 
> There is nothing wrong with using an actor as your base for a character. Anything that helps you write a realistic character is a good thing. But don’t let that stop you from _actually writing_.

##  **13\. Everyone Does NOT Have a Story to Tell**

> Plenty of people get discouraged because it seems like everyone is writing a book or working on their original, how could yours ever stand out?
> 
> Well guess what? Everyone _talks_  about writing their original, but an incredible few actually have the follow through to finish even Draft 1, let alone any functional Draft 2. Of those few, even fewer have _talent_  and good ideas- so why shouldn’t that mean you have a shot?
> 
> **The only guaranteed way to never be published is to never try**. There is no harm in shooting for the stars and reaching higher than you think you should. The worst thing that happens is you get a form letter mostly written by the Microsoft Word template it was created on saying “Thank you, but no”, and even the most famous of writers have a collection of a dozen + of those.
> 
> Everyone says they have a story to tell, but few ever actually tell it. That isn’t something that should discourage you- if anything it should galvanize you! The door is open for all who try to reach it, and no one is grabbing your ankle and ripping you back. It is simply a matter of distance.
> 
> That door is far away, and reaching it may seem impossible, but it really isn’t. You just have to remember that if _you_  don’t tell this story, who will? It was given to you, it is in your words with your tone and your ideas, it will make people think of things _you_  plant in their minds- only you can carry it through.
> 
> Don’t worry about the competition. Don’t worry if you see someone you think is better than you at writing even just fanfiction- because all it takes is perseverance to be the one who walks through that door and actually has a story to put out there for all to see.

* * *

* * *

##  **The End**

Go forth and write! I look forward to reading your work one day :)


	4. General Writing Tips

**  
**

##  **Re-read what you wrote as if you were reading it aloud**.

> At first, you might actually need to read out loud, that’s fine. I do a lot of script editing with my job (I work in television) and so I learned to do it mentally. It’s a little different from just silent reading, but it’s an easy enough adaptation.
> 
> Basically, **if you read something aloud** (or again, if you get into the right mental space to do it silently) **and find yourself stumbling even a little over a line, rewrite it**. If aloud you stumble, the reader will stumble. Always smooth out those wrinkles before posting.

##  **Don’t be afraid to delete**

> One of the hardest parts of writing anything is knowing if _you’re_  the one having trouble writing, or if the story is having trouble being written.
> 
> I’ve deleted 15 page works before because it just _didn’t_  work with the story I wanted to tell. Your instincts will always tell you when something doesn’t work, you just have to be willing to listen and delete as much as necessary.
> 
>  Try starting earlier or later in the plot line, change the overall tone of the scene- do whatever it is you need to do to make that story flow well. Some days you just don’t feel like writing and that’s fine. That is where this is tricky- figuring out what’s you and what’s the plot.


	5. Master Plot Types

**From the book “20 Master Plot Types and How to Build Them” by Ronald B. Tobias

Most stories are a combination of 2-3 of the plot types below.

##  **1\. Quest**

> The protagonist goes off in search of something extremely important to him or her.  The story is about the character who makes the search, not about the thing they are searching for.
> 
> Often, the quest comes full circle and sees the hero return to the place they began, but something is changed about them. Generally it is an increase in wisdom, but may also be a physical change.

##  **2\.  Adventure**

> Protagonist journeys to a new and strange place or event. Unlike quest, the story is as much about the journey and places as it is about the protagonist. Usually, the hero is going to search for their fortune but finds love instead.

##  **3\.  Pursuit**

> In this plot, the chase is more important than the people in the chase.   The pursuer should have a reasonable chance of catching the pursued.  Make sure the chase is highly motivated and there is real danger if the pursued is caught.

##  **4\.  Rescue**

> The Hero will rescue a victim from the villain but the focus of the story is often on the hero's pursuit of the villain. The natural progression: separation, pursuit, confrontation, and finally reunion.

##  **5\.  Escape**

> Your hero is confined against his will (often unjustly) and wants to escape.  In this case, the hero is the victim. The natural progression:  imprisonment, initial attempts to escape fail, new plan is made that is also thwarted, and finally, the actual escape.

##  **6\.  Revenge**

> Your hero has a moral justification for vengeance and seeks retaliation against the antagonist. The natural progression:  normal life, a crime against the hero, normal channels fail to resolve it, plans for revenge, pursuit of the antagonist, the confrontation, apparent failure that requires improvising, final revenge.

##  **7\.  The Riddle**

> This one challenges the viewer to solve the riddle before the protagonist does. The core of your riddle should be cleverness: hiding that which is in plain sight. You set up a mystery, provide clues and misdirection, and finally give the solution, explaining the motives of the antagonist and the real sequence of events (as opposed to what seemed to have happened).

##  **8\.  Rivalry**

> This plot pits the protagonist against the antagonist in a power struggle.   They are equally matched and as one's power increases, the other's decreases. This plot is all about who is superior.  As they both struggle to prove their superiority, the protagonist faces moral dilemmas. Usually, the antagonist will instigate the action by making a move to gain superiority over the protag.  Through a reversal of fortune, the protagonist slowly regains his position to become an equal adversary.  At that point, the two square off for the final confrontation.

##  **9\.  Underdog**

> This plot is similar to Rivalry, except that the protagonist is not matched equally against the antagonist.  The antagonist can be a person, place (ocean), or thing (bureaucracy), and clearly has much greater power than the protagonist.

##  **10\.  Temptation**

> This character plot depends largely on morality and the effects of giving in to temptation. 
> 
> Usually, you establish the nature of the protagonist and the nature of the temptation.  Show how the protagonist struggles over their decision to avoid the temptation, then have the protagonist give in.   Once the short-term gratification is over, the pain and consequences set in.  As the negative effects of the temptation surface and increase in intensity, the protagonist fights to avoid responsibility and punishment for the act.  
> 
> Finally, after much internal and external conflict, the protagonist reaches some kind resolution.

##  **11\.  Metamorphosis**

>  This plot is a magical one.  It usually begins with a curse that is generally cured by some type of love -- either parental, romantic, love of others, or love of God.   This is about a transformation back to humanity through love.  
> 
> Usually, the protagonist begins with a life bound by rituals and prohibitions.   We see him in the state of the curse.   The antagonist, (who often ends up being the love interest) should act as the catalyst that propels the protagonist toward release. As they work to resolve the curse, their relationship evolves.  They move toward each other emotionally.  Finally, the terms of the release are fulfilled and the protagonist is freed from the curse.

##  **12\.  Transformation**

>  This plot deals with the process of change as the protagonist journeys through one of the many stages of life.   It concentrates on the nature of change and how it affects the protagonist from start to finish on one specific change.  
> 
> Usually, it follows this pattern: Transforming incident that propels the protagonist into a crisis, starting the change.  Then, we watch the protagonist experiencing the effects of transformation, concentrating on their self-examination.  As these effects and self-examination build, there is a clarifying incident which represents the final stage of the transformation.   Now, the character understands the true nature of the experience and has experienced a significant change in their life.

##  **13\.  Maturation**

> This plot is about growing from a naive life to a more experienced life.  Often, it is about the process of going from child to adult.  
> 
> Usually, you start by establishing their naive state.  Create an incident that challenges her beliefs.  The character often rejects the change.   But as more evidence / experiences pile up, she is forced to go through the change in a gradual way. She doesn't accomplish adulthood all at once, but each small lesson brings upheaval and then more understanding.  In the end, she makes the change, but pays a price for it.

##  **14\.  Love**

> The key to a great love story is the obstacle.  The characters want the love, but can't have it for some reason...at least, not right away.  The lovers are ill-suited in some way -- different social classes, aren't physically equal, or some other reason they "shouldn't be together."   Success doesn't come easily.  Love must be proven by dedication and stick-to-it-iveness.   Your characters should be appealing and convincing.  
> 
> Usually, one lover is more aggressive at seeking the love than the other.  The aggressive partner is the seeker, who completes the majority of the action, while the passive partner (who may want it just as much) waits for the other to overcome the obstacles.  
> 
> Take your characters through the full ordeal of love.  They must be tested and prove they deserve the love they seek.  Love is earned, not a gift.

##  **15\.  Forbidden Love**

> This love goes against the conventions of society, so there is usually an explicit or implicit force exerted against the lover.   Of course, the lovers ignore that and pursue their hearts, usually with disastrous results. 
> 
> Usually, you start by defining the relationship and the taboos that have been broken.  We see how the world responds to them and how the lovers handle it.  As the social and psychological realities of their affair become clear, the affair may start to dissolve or come under great pressure to dissolve.  
> 
> The final act will take the lovers to the end point of their relationship and settle all the moral scores.  The lovers are usually separated, either by death, force, or desertion.

##  **16\.  Sacrifice**

> This plot has a strong moral dilemma at its center.  The protagonist is playing for high stakes and a sacrifice must be made at a great personal cost.  They should undergo a major transformation during the course of the story, moving from a lower moral state to a higher one, with events forcing their decisions throughout the story.  
> 
> First lay an adequate foundation of character so the reader understands who is about to make this sacrifice. Make the motivation of your protagonist clear so we understand why they would make such a sacrifice.  Finally, the protagonist must give up something of great value in order to accomplish a higher ideal.

##  **17\.  Discovery**

> This plot is more about the character making the discovery than it is about the discovery itself.   This story is often about having to reconcile past versus the new present for the character.  "You were, you are, you will be" is how the story is delivered. The characters are searching to understand something fundamental about themselves.  
> 
> Usually, the character is already on the cusp of change.  We get a glimpse of the main character's "former life," but quickly move into the present and future.  A catalyst forces a significant change and the character moves into the crisis.   Revelations are made along the way in proportion to the events of the story.   The character is being forced to look at their life for real and take stock of who he or she really is.  In the end, they emerge much wiser, although often, they do so only just before dying.

##  **18\.  Wretched Excess**

> This plot is about the psychological decline of a character, based around a character flaw.  The decline needs to evoke sympathy, otherwise no one would watch such a story.   Every action of the plot relates to character, exposing more and more of who this person is and why this decline is happening.  
> 
> Usually, it starts with how he is before events start to change him, then how he is as he successively deteriorates, and finally what happens after events reach a crisis point, forcing him to either give in completely to his flaw (tragedy) or recover from it.

##  **19\.  Ascension and 20. Descension**

>  These two plots occupy different positions on the same cycle of success and failure.  One deals with the rise of the protagonist and the other deals with her fall.   Both have the same structure, so I'll speak of them as one.  
> 
> This plot revolves around one character and one character, only.  She is the Sun and all others are part of her solar system of planets that feed from that Sun.  So your main character must be so compelling and strong that she can carry the entire movie. She is strong-willed, charismatic, and unique.  
> 
> At the heart of the story is a moral dilemma that tests this character and is the foundation for the change of her character.  
> 
> Usually, you show who the character was before the change, then show her progressing through successive changes as a result of events.  The character traits that ultimately caused the final condition (either success or failure) of the character must be there in the "before" state.   So the reason for the rise or fall exist in her character.  But events do bring changes in her nature as she takes this ride from one extreme to the other.  
> 
> There are rises and falls along the way to keep this story interesting. 


	6. Things to Ask Yourself

 

 

  * What is your plot structure?
    * How do things flow and why do they flow at that pace?
  * What is the dramatic question of your story?
    * What are you trying to accomplish with this story.
    * What is the moral or message you’re hoping to get out.
  * What is the main conflict of the story?
    * Know your antagonists reasoning as well as your protagonist.
  * What is the dilemma of the main character?
    * Remember: this is a choice between two equally **unacceptable**  options. Either way the character loses something.
    * If their dilemma can be answered with a “yes” or “no” question, it’s not a dilemma.
  * What is the theme of the story?
  * Did your character change between the beginning and end?
  * What is the objective of your fic?
  * Whose desire drives it?
    * Desire for what?
  * What is the conflict of this fic
    * Even fluff has a low-level conflict
  * What character traits are displayed in each and every scene?
  * What are the set ups?
  * What are the pay offs?
  * How is dialogue  used to meet objectives, build subtext, and reveal character?
  * How is action used to meet objectives, build subtext, and reveal character?



##  **Once you are done:**

  * What is the theme, and how did you make the theme clear?
  * How are the structure and pacing? Do you feel like you are rushing or dragging? How can you fix that?
  * How 3D are the characters? Make sure every one of them, even the minor ones, display at least 3 of their character traits per scene.
  * What is the conflict of the story?
  * How did your dialogue help out?
  * Is it original? What are you bringing to the table that’s new?
  * Are there any logic gaps in your story? If someone did ANYTHING, you need to be able to justify that action.




	7. Dialogue

**  
**

##  **Dialogue is NOT**

> Dialogue does not tell the story for you. It isn’t a substitute for narration. If you have characters telling each other what they are doing, your scene and the dialogue come across as flat exposition.

##  **Dialogue IS**

> A tool like structure, conflict, character development, pacing, etc. 
> 
> It is a constant expression of character and is consistent to move the plot forward.

##  **Dialogue should sound natural, but it isn’t. It accomplishes a goal**

> It does a number of things from setting something up, paying it off, providing layered meanings, highlighting something from the story that should be in the foreground, or foreshadowing something coming up.

##  **Great dialogue works on multiple levels**

> This occurs through metaphor, indirection, subtext, or even in silence.

##  **Expressing Character through dialogue**

> The dialogue represents the core of the character. It is precise, and one or more of the character’s major traits is demonstrated in each line of dialogue.
> 
> Look at your characters main traits and see if you can find a way to communicate each through _both_  action and dialogue in tandem.


	8. How to Write Smut

 

Dear anon, this is probably way more information than you were wanting!

A massive amount of stuff is below the cut, including my best go at a step-by-step key. I’m going to be as frank as possible about everything, so I guess you can say the very very first step is to force down the blushing... (That’s actually Step 5 too)

**The steps are:**

  1. **Figure Out the Characters **
  2. **Figure out the Tone**
  3. **Determine Your “No” Words & Substitutes**
  4. **Misconceptions & Tips**
  5. **Actually Writing (AKA, What the Anon was Probably Asking About)**
  6. **References You Can Use**
  7. **References You Should Not Use**



* * *

 

##  **Step 1: Figure Out the Characters**

The relationship between the characters is really going to do the most work here. In writing fics I’ve covered the spectrum in terms of “innocent” versus “kinky”, and it really does depend on the characters I’m dealing with.

For my kinkier fics (anything Elucien or Manorian), both partners are more experienced and also more open about how they perceive sex in general. There is no shyness and while they’re discrete, they are consenting adults who know what they’re doing.

My softer fics- “Alone in the Townhouse” (Nessian) and even to a degree “A Sweet Treat” (Feysand), there is a softer tone because the characters themselves are a bit softer and quieter sexually speaking than Manorian or Elucien are in my writing. 

Determine what the characters would be comfortable with. If it’s an original character, you’ve got a good idea. If you’re writing fanfiction, go OOC or in-line with their characterization as you’d like. What is important here is figuring out how your characters interact with one another in the bedroom and how their personalities might fit into that equation. 

* * *

 

##  **Step 2: Figure Out the Tone**

Is this going to be angry sex, a sudden release of sexual tension, exploration, an introduction into a new sexuality- the tone of the scene determines what kind of sex you’re going to write. In my stories “A Cure for Nightmares” and “The Cabin By the Lake: Chapter 2″, the sex shown is more like a sudden, unbridled release of sexual tension. Each person loves their partner dearly, but there is a strong lust element to it all as well.

“Alone in the Townhouse”, and “The Calm After the Storm″ both show sex that sort of rises out of love in a different sense than those previously mentioned. While it’s not exactly a side effect of the overarching feelings they have for one another (they certainly enter it to have sex), love is more of the driving force than simply lust.

Basically, what you need to decide is if your characters are ‘Fucking’ or ‘Making Love’. What emotions are there and in what balance?

* * *

 

##  **Step 3: Determine Your “No” Words & Substitutes**

I don’t mean safe-words, I mean the words YOU as a writer are not comfortable using or do not want to use. Below I’ve put my list of words and why I don’t use them as well as what I use instead.

 **The Sex Itself:** You’ll use the word ‘hump’ mainly if you’re writing _fucking_ , not so much if you’re writing a love-making scene. It’s got a rougher connotation than other words such as ‘thrust’, ‘move’ or ‘rolling hips’.

**Men:**

**Penis** \- as a rule, biological names are nixed from my writing. I, and many others, believe they come across as too clinical and take the reader out of the flow of the scene. Alternatives I use are:

  * **Cock**  (used sparingly because it is a rather jarring word)

  * **Length**

  * **Member**




Parts of the penis

  * **Shaft**

  * **Balls (** ’Testicles’ is a no-word as a biological name **)**

  * **Head**




**Women:**

**Vagina- **Again, yes that’s what it’s called, but it reads as too clinical and there are a lot of things to refer to it as.

  * **"Into her”-**  a lot of writers just leave it at that. Unless you feel the need to specify anal or oral, generally this is where that penis is going.

  * **Inner depths**

  * **Silky walls** \- this one I’ve noticed is used almost exclusively during an orgasm, in the context of “Her silky walls around him” or something like that. Is it corny? Yes, but sometimes you just have to use _something_.




Really just “Inside her” is the most used. You don’t talk about the vagina as much as the penis in writing because most sex scenes are from the POV of a woman or whoever is receiving.

Parts of women’s pleasure centers:

  * **Folds & lips** (usually specify ‘lower’ in some way to differentiate from mouth-lips) are typically words used in place of ‘labia’ which is hit by that ‘clinical name’ stigma. 

  * **Knot, bundle of nerves** , and sometimes even **core** \- all used in place of the clitoris. I have more to say about this in the next step.

  * **Nipples and Breasts-**  Two biological names that are always fine to use. You can also use ‘ **tits** ’ for ‘breasts’, but like ‘cock’ it’s a bit informal and jarring. I’d recommend only having a character say them versus using them in your narration.




**The harder words:**

These words tend to hit the ‘no’ list so far as your narration is concerned but will probably appear if your characters are talkers during sex and want to call out commands or just dirty-talk. 

I’ll put in parentheses what they are referring to if some of you are unfamiliar.

  * Cunt (vagina)

  * Pussy (vagina)

  * Kitty (vagina, but a very rarely seen word, it was more colloquial in the 70s or 80s)

  * Clit (shortened for ‘clitoris’)

  * Tits/Titties (breasts)

  * Cock (penis)

  * Dick (penis)

  * Sack (testicles)

  * Balls (testicles)

  * Ass (butt)

  * 


^^^_____ Couldn’t resist.

* * *

 

##  **Step 4: Misconceptions & Tips**

It’s got to go somewhere, so it might as well go here. If you are a virgin, you likely have certain misconceptions about sex thanks to the media, fanfiction, books, or whatever. 

Here is a list of some stuff to be aware of when writing. Even if you don’t think of this when writing, it’s some pretty damn good life advice. 

**The biggest misconception:: ANAL**

A lot of girls won’t do anal. It’s actually incredibly rare for a girl to agree to it unless they are porn stars. Some girls like it- not saying they don’t- but most will not do it. The media acts like everyone does, but if I remember the statistics correctly it’s around 5% of women who actually are willing to do it.

 

> **When you’re dealing with anal for any sexual orientation** : 
> 
> **---L.U.B.E. **-- It’s not recommended, but while entering a girl’s vagina ‘dry’ is a thing, and some people prefer it that way, the butt is _not_ taking anything dry and absolutely not without some stretching first. 
> 
> You’ve got options if lube is not a thing that exists in the time period you’re writing:
> 
> If one party is female, you can get away with using the female ejaculation (a lovely way of saying ladies have cum too, when people talk about a girl getting wet, that’s what this is). When a girl has an orgasm, more of that liquid is produced. _Some_ girls even squirt with the right stimulation (not all and probably not more than once (exceptions always exist)).
> 
> For guy-on-guy, just spit will work but there has to be a LOT.
> 
> **--- Take it SLOW. **Regardless of the person’s sex, you can’t just wham-bam in there. Generally it begins with a pinky and you’ll have to use the words “massage” and “stretch” a lot.
> 
> **\--- Size MATTERS.**  This is where that GIF applies most. You can’t just have someone grab something and shove it up the ass. There are internal organs to worry about as well as bones. I know “anal fisting” is a thing, but even then you have to be _unusually_  stretchy. Whatever you’re writing shoved up your characters ass, ask yourself if it would _realistically_ fit.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**How Girls “Get Off”**

 

> Maybe the single greatest instance of misinformation (in that it applies to far more people than the stuff about anal) is what it takes to get a girl off (boys, take notes).
> 
> I took an advanced media psychology course in university and we discussed this in line with a ton of studies on sex in the media--
> 
> It is actually **more common** **than not**  for a girl to require manual stimulation to climax. Most of my fics include some mention of the male (or female) rubbing her clitorus to provide that manual stiumlation to help the girl ‘get off’. Tongue or touch, most women do feel pleasure from vaginal sex, but cannot reach orgasm from that alone.
> 
> Now, you don’t necessarily need someone reaching between them, there are positions with either party on top where everything is angled so that the penis or hips grind into the clitoris and provide the stimulation necessary.
> 
> In addition to that, there is a hidden set of nerves arguably more sensitive than the clitoris located _inside_  the vagina that can be stimulated by a penis that is large enough or angled the right way (the notorious g-spot). If you’re having the other party hit it with their fingers, you’ll need the word “curling” in there somewhere as in many women it’s at an angle (why you see so many instances where the woman is on top and leaning _back_  towards the guy’s thighs while they grind- it’s so the penis hits as close to the g-spot as they can get). Usually it is marked by a slight change in texture compared to the rest of the vagina (or so I’ve been told), so a careful hunter could find it by touch.
> 
> G-Spot orgasms are more intense than others and again, while there are always exceptions, the g-spot is a more common cause for squirting orgasms than the clitoris if you wanted to write one of those (though use sparingly).
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**The Foot-Long Penis**

 

> The vagina is only so long, and the cervix is not meant to be penetrated by a penis (Pain, much pain). The average man is around 6″ long and while it’s tempting to write your male lead as a sex god, bigger does not mean better.
> 
> I tend to refer to the penis in my writing in vague terms, even just saying it’s “impressive” conveys what you want to convey.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**“Endless” Orgasms**

 

> This entire concept comes courtesy of my cousin, who’s phrasing stuck in my head and who’s voice I hear every time I write smut:::
> 
> “After the third time, you just start chaffing.”
> 
> An orgasm is a build up and release of fluids. You need about 10-15 minutes between (again, just on average) for girls _and_  guys to be able to continue on. Now, for girls it’s not uncommon to get 2 orgasms in a row fairly quickly, but that’s only happening once during the sexual encounter without taking a break to recharge.
> 
> **A rule of thumb:** The first orgasm is the “easy” one. After an orgasm, women tend to get hyper-sensitive in their breasts, clitoris, and even g-spot. By hyper-sensitive I mean you’re straddling the line between pleasure and _too much_ \- bordering on pain. 
> 
> If you noticed in ACFN, after Dorian brings Manon to orgasm _each time_ , he eases his way out of her gingerly in respect for this hyper-sensitivity. That only lasts for about 15-30 seconds before it starts fading, but just FYI.
> 
> **For Men:**  You’re limited by like 2-3 actual climaxes for men. Semen takes time to re-stock. _However_ , a very little-known fact is that men can have an orgasm without semen coming out if it hits immediately after an ejaculation orgasm.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Fitting it in (Just like Anal):**

 

> The rule for anal applies:: You’ve got to _ease_  into it.
> 
> If you’re writing fisting (again, ACFN), you can get the first finger in easily, the second one just go slow, but beyond that your character needs to take their time and build up to it.
> 
> Fitting in a penis is no different- you can go for the wham-bam, but it’s generally polite to _ease_  in a few inches at a time. If your character warmed up with fingering (very common), then you’re alright. You can probably get the entire penis in in one go (but remember the lubricant issue- that penis has to be coated in something if it’s going straight in). For ACFN, even in the midst of a hot and kinky scene, they still allow for a few seconds and a bit of slow rocking to let the girl acclimate.
> 
> Even if you’re not sexually active, if you’re a girl past puberty you’ve probably played with your fingers a bit and know what I mean when I’m talking bout stretching or adjusting. It isn’t painful, it just takes time, and we’re talking _seconds_  or maybe half a minute. You don’t need your characters to spend an hour getting used to the feeling, but give them at least 30 seconds, even if you just convey that in “He paused to let her adjust” or whatever.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Communication:**

 

> This ties again to the tone your characters are setting, but by and large, communication is the biggest piece of any sexual encounter and is more important than just about everything else (lube).
> 
> My first smut fic, ACFN, is a hot and heavy sex scene closer to fucking than making love, and yet the couple has an open line of communication between them. Even unspoken at times, each party can say “stop” and the other will. They say things like “Tell me to stop and I will” or you’ll also see couples asking if the other is enjoying a position or how they’re using their hands.
> 
> Again, it doesn’t have to be outright spoken, but slowing down to see how the other is doing or being willing to put their partner’s hands where they want them is important in a healthy sexual encounter. If you’re writing something anonymous and just a random hookup, then that’s your call.
> 
> But communication is _so incredibly_  important in sex and it doesn’t have to change the tone or pace unless you want it to.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

##  **Step 5: Actually Writing (AKA, What the Anon was Probably Asking About)**

** **

Be patient.

That’s my biggest tip in the world.

The first time I tried to write a sex scene I chickened out after about 3 paragraphs, and that’s what you’ll be fighting through every time you write smut.

Every time you start speeding it up to get the scene over with, just slow down and ask yourself “How can I make this last”.

Describe what is happening, describe how people feel emotionally, how it feels physically, add some dialogue if you’d like, have them swap positions- there are a ton of ways to extend a sex scene into a full length smut.

I wrote a fantasy sequence about a man (male) fingering his lover and her jacking him off- but the full cut is about 3-4 pages. There is so much material in a single second, and when it comes to sex you might be tempted to just rush past it because you’re too shy to write something like that. 

**Swallow the shame. Whenever you realize you’re speeding, just stop and close your eyes. Take a deep breath, tell yourself to slow down, and start writing again.**

It’s the only tip I can give you here, and I’m so sorry it’s vague but it is what it is. You’ve got to take a break and let the embarrassment fade, then go back to writing. 

Another thing that isn’t really a tip but is still something to keep in mind when you write: The biggest consumer of literature-based sexual material is WOMEN. Women have an inherent tendency to favor material that includes an emotional component. 

The way research has phrased it is that women need that emotional connection- they need to see what the characters are feeling on an emotional level, not only physical. The reason this isn’t really a tip is that it’s actually very difficult for men to orient themselves to write this way. Not impossible, but men tend to respond to the act itself rather than the emotions behind it.

 **A little cheat that helps me when I’m writing:**  I have a saved cache of NSFW concept/fan art illustrating different positions or tones. When I’m writing a scene I chose the art that fits the mood and feeling I want to convey in that scene and use it as a guide. Obviously this is a little difficult for younger writers or any who may share a computer with family, but if you have the option I’d say take it.

I also keep a password-locked tumblr where I post my reference images in sets per fic, so I have access to them. If you do share your computer, posting your reference images to a locked page and then deleting them from the computer may be useful.

***Do not ask me to share NSFW references with you (unless you’re one of the tumblrs I regularly communicate with and know (18+ only)). I will not share any type of NSFW image with _anyone_  underage. While I do believe that there isn’t an age limit to good writing, from a legal standpoint I am not able to do this or comfortable doing this.

* * *

 

##  **Step 6: References You Can Use**

I mean, porn. That’s the easiest reference in the world. You can find literature-based porn out there to compare how people write the particular kink you’re writing, and probably find stuff written by people who participate in that kink.

Don’t be an idiot like the “Fifty Shades” writer and just _decide_  how a kink works. You’ll cause more harm than good. Remember- if you’re writing for tumblr, a lot of your readers (most of them really) will be underage, impressionable teenagers. You have a responsibility to them as a writer to _get it right _so they don’t think that’s how things are supposed to be and end up in an abusive relationship.

Porn exploits women, that’s no secret, so look for WbW “Written by Women”, “Femdom”, or “Erotic”. Depending on the site and the audience that site applies most to, Femdom can have about 6 different connotations (some of them meaning full-blown violent abuse of men), but mainly those search terms are going to get you stuff that’s a bit more female-friendly (Some sites do use the tag “Female Friendly” but it’s rare).

 

> You can usually find someone to recommend a site. The one I use for reference ideas is just sexstories.com. I have no way of knowing if that’s a reputable site or not, it just has a highly organized tagging system that makes it easy to zero in on a specific category or kink. Literotica.com is another that I’ve seen recommended, it’s also highly organized, just not as specific with the sub-categories.

Look, the biggest thing with this one is that you need to remember _anyone_  can write smut if they find the right reference material and keep a leash on going overboard. I don’t care if you’re a virgin with no experience whatsoever- with the right reference, you can write anything.

* * *

 

##  **Step 7: References You Should Not Use**

Just adding this to make sure everyone is aware--

NEVER USE “FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY” AS A REFERENCE.

Not only does it read like smut written by an emotionally unstable 12 year old, like the story it is based on (Twilight), it displays an increasingly unhealthy and abusive relationship that should set off every warning light you have. 

The writing quality is _pathetic_ , the story is an overused AU trope, and the dynamics represent exactly what is wrong with society today. It should go without saying that no one should ever use it as a reference (or even read it in general since it’s incredibly dumb), but these days you can’t be too careful.

So again: Do not use that series as any sort of reference whatsoever. If you need references to write BDSM, you may have to ask around on some forums or do some searches for websites to help properly write BDSM. Even if you want to write a hard Dom with an S&M flair, there are very specific relationship dynamics that must be researched. No matter how poorly one partner may appear to treat the other, there is an incredible amount of trust and communication present between both partners at all times.

* * *

 

##  **The End**

The first thing you write is going to be the most difficult, but post it. That way it’s out there and doesn’t have that power over you anymore. After that, sex is just a thing.

**If I can be any help, if you have a question I totally spaced and forgot to answer, then let me know. I’m sorry I can’t give you a set formula for writing your sex scenes or smut scenes, most of my tips were about misconceptions to write realistically, but I hope this helped in some way.**


End file.
